Ginger Snaps 4
by SoulsEchoe
Summary: Susan Sinclair, a cousin of Ginger and Brigitte is on the search for them but finds something more then she expected R&R please!


Chapter one

Standing in front of the county mental institute examining the building with her eyes before being pulled long by an officer to the entrance, it's been almost a year since her aunt was brought her after trying to kill a group of kids at a party and it seemed odd in many ways for her to understand. Susan stood in the door way with her long black hair, perfect facial structure and a body that seemed to be mature for her age. Dressed in her best just to see her aunt along with her uncle by her side, the blue jeans seemed to be the best choice in a place like this, she thought; knowing this wasn't a place to look too sexy. Slowly walking to the front desk to check in, she took caution with each step while examining the walls that seemed to be peeling and the wall postings seemed to have been there for some time. She stared for a minute recognizing a name on one of the wall postings, Susan wasn't familiar with the bailey downs area but that name was so familiar.

"Susan?" her uncle called.

"What?" she replied turning her head towards the desk?

"You coming?" he wondered signing the visiting list

"Yeah" she said softly as she walked to his side.

Susan stood by her uncle waiting to sign her name; she sighed in boredom as the nurses stared hard towards her and could see then whisper to each other. The outfits for them seemed the same in Hollywood movies, the light color of blue and the funny looking hats that made them seem like they were part of some 80's horror movie. Susan smiled making a small joke in her head as she took the pen from her uncle and signed her name under her uncles, her eyes wondered around the list to see a name she hasn't seen in the longest time. Brigitte Horns. The same name her cousin would use when they would play hospital but sometimes ginger would get all jealous and start to push them around, so they would have to play her games. Those games where either something that considered death or killing, Susan never minded the games either did Brigitte but Susan's mom never liked the idea of her playing the games they did. The nurse took the list away along with the pen; Susan looked at her uncle as the nurse held out a tray in front of them both. Susan looked confused for a moment as she dimmed her eyes towards her uncle and saw that he was emptying his pockets of anything. The nurse in front of her placed a fake smile on her face trying to show kindness towards her.

"Would you mind removing any valuables, cell phones, earrings, rings, and anything sharp" The nurse asked kindly.

Susan nodded her head as she pulled out her cell phone, took out her earrings and placed her wallet in the tray. She checked her coat for anything else but all she found was old candy wrappers. The nurse took the tray away and went in the back room, Susan stood by her uncle with the cold icy feeling of being uncomfortable ran down her back. Her uncle looked at her and smiled. It was rare to see her uncle smile at any time since his wife is in the nut house and his two girls are missing, it was a treat to see him smile for the first time in a long while. The nurse came back with a clipboard in her hand, writing god knows what on the blank paper that Susan saw a glimpse of as she walked around the desk towards them.

"Pamela is in door number 21, she seems to be in a good mood today. Henry" The nurse smiled pointing down the hall in the direction to the room.

"Thank you" Henry smiled back as he directed Susan down the hall.

"So auntie hasn't been in the best moods lately?" Susan asked curiously.

"Well the polices have been asking her where your cousins are and well she's not making it easy." Henry explained walking slowly.

"Why? Does she know where they are?" Susan wondered walking by her uncle.

"She must know because she was the last person to see them before disappearing" he replied stopping at the door marked 21.

"Then why am I here?" she said confused.

"She asked for you that's why. Now go in there and talk to here" He ordered.

It's been almost 4 years since she saw her aunt and uncle, it almost feels unnatural to be seeing her like this and Susan didn't really know what to say to her or talk about while sitting in front of her. She peeked in to the small window in the door to see her aunt staring out the window in a white robe, her hair looking like she got struck by lighting and the way her body was standing; it looked as if she was worried about something. One final look at her uncle then she grabbed the dusty door knob, her heart started bounding faster than ever as she pulled the door open and walked in to the room. Her breathing shallow with her hands swatting as she approached the chair and the desk that waited there, Susan brushed her hair behind her ears and took the set in front of her. Before she spoke anything to her aunt, Susan licked her lips and took 3 deep breaths.

"Auntie Pamela?" she said sacredly.

"Susan?" Pamela said happily as she turned to her niece that sat in the chair behind her.

Tears of joy ran down her face as she took a good look at her niece from where she stood, Pamela covered her mouth and tried not to cry too much in front of her niece. Susan seemed somewhat happy to see she wasn't talking to herself or any signs of harming herself; she got up and hugged her crying aunt. It's been too long because the only memory she had with her aunt is the time when ginger held her breath for so long until she passed out, Susan was trying to wake her up and that was the time when Brigitte ran up the stairs to get her aunt. Susan wanted to cry with her but she thought what was the point of it, her aunt wasn't going to tell her anything about where her cousins were.

"It's been too long Susan" Pamela cried

"Yeah it has, auntie" she replied

"Want to sit?" Susan whispered.

"Yes" Pamela smiled whipping the tears from her face.

"So how you been?" Susan asked

"I've been alright, how are you? Your mom? How is she?" Pamela wondered taking the seat infont of her.

"My mom past away a year ago from cancer and my dad went 2 months after." Susan said trying not to think about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. She was strong in the end?" Pamela wondered grabbing her hand for comfort.

"Yeah she was happy and strong. I've been staying with some friends back in Boston. Uncle Henry called me because you wanted me to see you." Susan explained

"Well your uncle was happy to finally track you down because Susan I need you to check up on Brigitte" Pamela said silently.

"So she has seen you? I saw the name she use to use when we use to play hospital when we were kids, auntie where is she?" Susan bagged.

"Take this" Pamela whispered handing her a piece of paper "it's a hotel where she's staying, go there alone and please don't tell your uncle"

"Why?" Susan replied looking back at the small window in the door.

"Bring my babies back home" She bagged in tears.

Susan looked at the piece of paper for a moment then back at her crying aunt, as much as she wanted to tell her uncle but something in the back of her mind wanted to see if she could possible bring them back to bailey downs. So without hesitating she nodded her head to her aunt making the promise to her in silence, the door opened behind them with Henry and the nurse staring at the and it seems like their time together was up. Henry held out his hand to take Susan out of the room, the nurse attended Pamela as she watched the two walk away. Susan put the piece of paper in her pocket as they walked towards the front desk; she got the feeling of being stared at by the many crazy people in the nearby rooms and looks coming from her uncle as well.

"Did she say anything?" Henry asked as they collected their belongings

"Didn't have much time to talk about anything to be honest" she replied staring at her uncle.

"So nothing" he said sadly

"Sorry uncle" she said rubbing his shoulder.

The two walked out of the front door with the cold winder wind throwing snow in to their faces as they walked up to their own cars, Henry looked at his nieces face one last time before getting in to his car and Susan did the same. It looked like he wanted to say something but it seemed like it was hard for him to say it, she gave him a smile as she opened up her car door and suddenly a shout from his mouth.

"Have a safe trip back home"

"I will" she shouted back.

He slipped in to his car and drove away; she watched as the car drove in to the winder abyss and thought nothing of his uncle. It always been this way with him, quiet and driven to what he does best, she nodded her head as she too got in to her car. The feeling of worry started to overpower her mind, worry about her cousins that could be at the address that her aunt gave her in the room just minutes ago and wondered if they would still be there. Susan took the piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at the address, her eyes widen in surprise at the address.

"I remember this place" she whispered to herself as she quickly started up the car.

**-Out by sixteen or dead in this scene together forever-**


End file.
